Sin respuestas
by Jamizell Wolf Blood Amatista
Summary: Pasando el rato Rafa se queda con aquella interrogante... (Pésimo summary lo sé XD Pero al menos los hará reír un rato... Creo) Basado en TMNT 2007. Clasificación: T de Terrible. :P


**¿Qué hubo gente? :D Como no me gustar andar de desaparecida pos les dejo este One-Shot para pasar el rato, espero que al menos les haga reír, la neta no se me ocurría que escribir. XD Y esto fue lo primero que me vino a la cabeza. **

**¡Espero que les guste! (Como siempre) **

**Disclamier: Las TMNT no me pertenecen, son propiedades de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird. (Mis ídolos.) **

**¬¬¬::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::¬¬¬**

**SIN RESPUESTAS**

Sentado sobre el sillón se encontraba Rafael, la tortuga musculosa de bandana roja leía una historieta para pasar el rato, antes de salir a las calles ya sea como el Vigilante Nocturno o como el mismo ninja que era.

En eso siente que alguien pasa por él, al voltear la mirada se da cuenta de que se trata de Mikey, el cual parece ser que se iba a su habitación. Una idea se le cruza a la cabeza en ese momento, pues desde hace un tiempo ha tenido una interrogante que no lo dejaba ni dormir, literalmente.

Aprovechando la presencia del menor no duda en hablar.

—Hey Mikey. – Lo llamó, este detuvo su camino y dirigió su mirada hacia Rafa.

—¿Sí?

—Quisiera hacerte una pregunta.

Raro, él jamás le hacia una pregunta, normalmente era para Donnie o en algunos casos Leo. ¿Pero a él?

—Ah… Claro. – Contestó no muy convencido. – ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?

—…¿Tú… crees que soy un chico malo? – Habla con algo de temor.

Pasa que hace unos días él había tenido una discusión con Donnie, la razón era porque el pobre genio no tenía el tiempo suficiente para reparar su radio, gracias a ello el de rojo se enfadó más, por suerte Leo intervino entre ambos antes de que las palabras pasen a los golpes, a pesar de que la tensión bajo, el joven trató de ponerse en el lugar de Donnie, fue en ese entonces en el que Rafa empezó a meditar sobre lo que suele ocurrir cada vez que su ira lo domina, como cuando casi mata a Leo al momento en el que este descubrió que era el Vigilante Nocturno.

Parecía que pasaron minutos pero en realidad eran segundos, Mikey no sabía que responderle a Rafa, en realidad esa pregunta tenía respuesta, pero creo que no sería la adecuada.

—…No en serio Rafa, ¿Cuál es tu pregunta? – Pensó que lo más probable es que se trate de una broma.

—Esa es la pregunta zopenco. – No logró más que su molestia.

Tal vez no bromeaba del todo, lo cual lo asustó, en realidad Mikey no quería arriesgarse a morir siento tan "bonito", esta era una de esas situaciones en las que debía de pensar rápido, algo debía de ocurrírsele.

—¿Vas a responder enano? – El tiempo corría para Rafa.

—Ah… ¡Ya voy Leo! – Fingió haber escuchado la voz de su hermano mayor como único recurso existente para su escape, empezó de inmediato su supuesta marcha hacia el segundo piso.

—¡Oye, Leo ni siquiera te ha llamado! - Le reclamó obligándolo a detenerse. - ¡Yo no lo escuché!

—¡Es un código morse que él me enseño! – Contestó. - ¡Chaito! – Como alma que lleva el diablo se fue tan rápido como llegó.

—¡Hey! ¡No me respondiste la pregunta! – Se paró para tratar de seguirlo pero solo lo vio perderse entre las paredes de su hogar. - ¡COBARDE! – Fue lo último que le gritó.

Volvió a sentarse, con el mismo mal humor de siempre mientras soltaba un suspiro pesado, se quedó analizando las acciones que tomó su hermano cuando este le hizo la pregunta, por lo visto trató de esquivarlo porque Mikey no era bueno disimulando algo.

—…¿Entonces eso fue un sí? – Concluyó.

**¿Fin? **

**¬¬¬:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::¬¬¬**

**Bueno, este es el fin, XD Lo sé, es corto, pero si me piden mi opinión, a mí me causó algo de riza. **

**¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA! Y no se olviden que tengo un fic que esperan sus reviews, aunque la mayoría ya comentaron. :P **

**¡BYE! **


End file.
